Old vs New
by BADAZZtoldya
Summary: Just because he was young (minus his 70 years in ice), does not mean that he's good with the technology! Steve attempting to work a computer...WARNING: Do not read if helping tech noobs with computers drives you crazy...


**Time to pick on Steve. I swear, one day, when the Marvel superheroes come from an alternate universe and find out that I've been writing this stuff, I'm gonna get an ass kicking. But until they find me, read on!**

**REVIEW AT YOUR OWN RISK! If a Marvel superhero beats you up, BADAZZtoldya is not responsible…**

"This doesn't make any sense, whatsoever!" Steve sat back in his chair and reclined back as Tony attempted to turn the screen back on.

"Now why would you do that! NEVER push the power button!"

"I don't even know where the power button is!"

"Well you must have some idea because you pressed it!" Everyone else in the room looked on with sympathy. Finally, Natalie stepped forward.

"Don't be so harsh Tony, he's new to this. Just cause you are a computer whiz, that doesn't mean that Mr. Seventy-Years-Behind is."

"Hey!" Steve cried. "That's not nice!" He was completely ignored.

"I've seen hobos break into libraries and use computers better than this. They didn't take lessons either!" Tony scoffed at her.

"Listen, I don't even need a computer! It's just a waste of time anyways," Steve gave up and stood from his chair, only to be shoved back down by Tony.

"Oh no, I refuse to text the updates to you every time I send them out by email to everyone else. Aside from the fact that you are just as bad with a phone as you are with a computer." Bruce then stepped in.

"Tony, take a break. I got this." Tony looked like he was about to throw a tantrum.

"Fine, but don't let him download any viruses onto that computer. He's using mine right now," he warned before leaving to go grab some booze, with everyone else in tow behind him.

"Alrighty then," Bruce turned back to Steve once everyone left, "this… is a computer." Steve dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"Why do I need to know this stuff?"

"Because mother said so," Bruce answered casually.

"You mean Tony," Steve corrected him. Bruce shrugged his shoulders.

"Same thing." Steve shook his head and laughed as Bruce went on to explain how the laptop(?) worked.

"-now, when the computer freezes up-"

"You mean like, it turns into ice?"

"No, I mean when it over heats and the screen stops working or moving,"

"Then why do people say it freezes up if it's too hot." Sigh. Poor Tony; now Bruce knew what he was going through.

"I dunno, that's just what people call it. Kinda like how a peck on the cheek is sweet, but actually being pecked by chickens is anything but sweet.

"What?" Steve gave him a funny look.

"Never mind, bad example. Here… um… oh, ok. Kinda like saying something is bad ass. It's not bad but that's just what people say." Steve nodded though he wasn't quite sure what that phrase meant. The hours dragged on as Bruce did his best to explain the contraption without making Steve feel completely stupid.

"Ok, now you move your finger here to move the mouse. And click here so a window opens."

"Why don't they call the computer a house then?"

"Because."

"…yeah?"

"Just do it."

"Ok, ok," Steve held up his hands in surrender as Bruce sounded angrier and more irritated.

"Now click on that box."

"Is that called a door? Or is it the knob?" Steve joked. Bruce gave him that look that showed that he wanted to laugh but was too annoyed by the joke, so he just gave a cheeky smile and fake laughed.

"Ha, ha. Your so funny. Now just click." Steve shrugged and did as he was told. Another 'window' popped up and read, You are a winner! Click here to receive your prize!

"What's this?" Steve clicked on it as Bruce screamed NO in the background. The screen turned black.

"Oh, god." Bruce muttered.

"Did it freeze?" Steve asked innocently. A few seconds later, Tony came running out of the elevator.

"JARVIS just stopped working! What did you do?" Bruce muttered into his hands. Steve smiled weakly at the billionaire.

"Computer froze?"

**Wrote this at first in a journal, then copied it onto here, and I swear, I cannot read somewhere and then type on the computer without looking. Soooo I had my friend read it to me, and god did it sounds like a terrible kindergarten story! Well, lemme know if you thought so too or not! Reviews please, and spelling or grammar checks cause I screwed up bad copying it down…**


End file.
